


隔离感（八）

by wk_mapledust



Series: 隔离感 [10]
Category: SNH48, SNH48 GROUP RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wk_mapledust/pseuds/wk_mapledust
Relationships: kaju, 卡鞠, 李艺彤/鞠婧祎, 青彤
Series: 隔离感 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608616
Kudos: 4





	隔离感（八）

闹钟刚响了两声，李艺彤埋在枕头里的脑袋就动了，从被子里伸出一条赤裸的手臂摸索到闹钟按掉。暖气片充分发挥着它的功能，李艺彤转过头，看到鞠婧祎依然睡着，白皙的脸颊上覆盖了几缕黑发。从趴着的姿势慢慢转身，拿掉鞠婧祎搭在她身上的手。

睡衣被推挤到了被子边，她一边挠头一边找到褶皱的睡衣，快速盖住自己赤裸的身体。

小心地下床，注意不要把拖鞋踩出啪叽啪叽的声音，关上门之后，几乎隔绝了卧室和洗漱间。

鞠婧祎醒来的时候，李艺彤正坐在床沿换衣服。她看着她脱掉睡衣，赤裸的背脊和肩头比起她的脑袋来显得小了很多，虽然关于头身比例这档子事儿她自己没什么资格吐槽。

从被子里钻出来，在李艺彤穿上胸衣前抱住了她，体温从胸口处传过来的时候明显感觉到李艺彤全身颤了一下，鞠婧祎有些得逞地笑。

“不多睡会儿吗？”李艺彤拉住鞠婧祎的手，不让她再在她腰间乱来。

鞠婧祎下巴搁在她肩上，转向她的方向说话。

“几点了？”

“5点，助理5点45来接我，6点片场集合。”

“那我也起来了吧，从这儿打车去机场，前前后后耽搁，估计也要三个小时。”

“不跟Judy联系一下？”

“我们约好了直接机场见。”

“那可好……所以鞠姐可以起床了吗？”

李艺彤甚至觉得自己听到了皮肤摩挲的声音，这个时间已经有人陆续起床了，怎么还能听到像昨夜那样的声音呢。

“嗯，再抱会儿。”

李艺彤脸上有些无奈，但心脏正中央的地方，却像是有一朵盛开的花，花朵中心一阵阵地冒出蜜来。

又抱了好一会儿，鞠婧祎才放开她，让她穿衣服。

接过她手上的工作，帮她扣好内衣的搭扣。

替她将衬衫的衣领翻下，整理好边角。

看她一件件穿上冬天的衣服，既要保暖，又不能太臃肿。

把头发从衣服里拎出，披散下来。

李艺彤。

每一次的短暂相聚就像一颗糖，嘴里含着分享甜蜜，一直要甜好几个月，才能等来下一次见面的机会。

直到第二年的第一个月月末，李艺彤才再度见到了鞠婧祎。

鞠婧祎心情不是很好。

李艺彤带她去见自己的朋友。

虽说说到底只是朋友聚会，不过这个举动的意义于鞠婧祎而言是不一样的。

从2015年到2019年，已经是第四年了。

她听李艺彤说自己没有谈恋爱听了四年，听李艺彤说偶像的自觉也听了四年。

而如今，她终于开始让她确认的可靠的朋友，知道自己的存在。

只是朋友的身份也没关系。

但是，或许是为了照顾自己的心情，鞠婧祎觉得这晚李艺彤有点肆无忌惮。

她拿着草莓凑过来拍照，朋友就在斜对面坐着。

她甚至把这张照片发去了微博，配的歌曲还是《初恋》。

鞠婧祎有些享受这种被捧在心上的感觉，但也有点觉得李艺彤是不是过分担心自己了。虽然都到彩排阶段的春晚节目还是被砍了，不过倒也没有那么失落，分管的导演和一些前辈也安慰过自己了，这次是无奈，未来还有机会。

回到中心房间，李艺彤一个转身就将鞠婧祎压在了门背后，捧着她的脸细致的吻她。

手包和房门关上的声音一起落到地上。

房间已经重新装修过，打通了隔壁成员的房间。

“嗯、嗯……”

分别两个月的思念丝毫不比分别四个月的来得少，唇舌交融的时候才感觉到她就在自己身边。

不去压抑呻吟，放纵热烈的喘息。

当初装修的时候特别叮嘱过staff，理由是老干部的作息容易被噪音打扰，所以必须做好隔音工作。甚至师傅来重新装修的当天，她还去现场看了。

“啊！”李艺彤被推到墙上，冬天的厚大衣撞到墙发出沉闷的一声。

后来又跟公司说好，拿回了在原队长那儿的房间钥匙。

李艺彤的大衣落在星星灯饰底座上，鞠婧祎的针织衫被解开的金属声划破了空气。

上海的冬天不如北京的冷峻，充斥着一股临近海边的南方的柔和。

“去洗澡吗？”

李艺彤嗓音有些沙哑，眼睛里还笼着情欲的影子。她的手搁在鞠婧祎脖颈下，同时顺势搂住她的肩。鞠婧祎埋在她肩头，有些脱力。

“等会儿。”

“今天你怎么这么，热情？”鞠婧祎脸上的红霞还没退却，想起刚才的李艺彤迷蒙着眼睛仰头喘息的模样，她又有些心猿意马。

“你喜欢吗？”

“嗯？”

“喜欢吗？”李艺彤靠了过来，额头贴着她的。

“喜欢吗？喜欢吗？”说话的调子越来越高，像是要唱起来，眼睛弯起的弧度不断扩大。

“李艺彤，你好烦噢。”鞠婧祎也笑着拍她，这个人就是这样。

川音的语调，在“an”这类音节里，尾音会压下去一些，这也是成都女子说方言时显得像在撒娇的原因之一。

“鞠姐喜欢吗？”

“你个瓜娃子。”鞠婧祎搂着李艺彤的脖子抱她，赤裸的身体紧密相贴。

短暂的相聚后很快就又是分别。李艺彤无缝进组，鞠婧祎也展开自己的工作，掰着指头算下一次见面应该是在3月末的东方风云榜。

东方风云榜对李艺彤来说是老熟人了，虽然不像鞠婧祎一样几乎年年都去，但她去的次数也不少，更重要的是今年她是第一次以个人名义前往。

李艺彤越发不安，连带着鞠婧祎也紧张起来。

鞠婧祎告诉她一切都安排好了，跟着彩排的流程走就行。

她又说一个人唱歌的时候不要太在意台下，反正什么也看不见，到时候电视台的摄像机前才是一定要表现良好，比起台下的观众，更要紧的是注意镜头。

她还说也不用太紧张，发挥出平时唱歌的水准就可以了。

鞠婧祎说了很多，最后问她准备好的礼服是哪一套。

李艺彤很快就发了来，是迪奥的针织连衣裙，一袭白。

鞠婧祎在工作室发来的定制裙子里选了一条黑色的，据说这条定制的裙子名叫“冥想”。

“嗨~”

“啊——我完蛋了！”

“咋了？”

“我昨天被那个、手机砸了，这边有点……”

“看不出来！”

……

鞠婧祎有种恍然隔世的感觉。从那些话出口的一瞬间起，她几乎就能预测到李艺彤接下来会说什么，自己会说什么，一切就像是已经安排得妥妥当当，就连她昨晚用小号发的那条微博，都像是为了说明什么一样。

为了说明她和李艺彤的关系点到即止。

李艺彤对着宣发人员举着的镜头又在说些啥。

她背过身，跟Judy说起近期的工作安排。

走过红毯，接受采访，终于来到了今晚的正席。

前来参与的所有明星分成两列，鞠婧祎和李艺彤分到了两列中不同的位置。

舞台上灯光还没有打开，观众依然喧闹着，鞠婧祎转过身看了一眼李艺彤。

虽然都明白圈内大多数所谓的奖也就那么回事，含金量就那样，但哪怕是自娱自乐，也没人愿意得罪资本方，多个奖也算是锦上添花，基本无人会拒绝。

鞠婧祎抽空去跟几位前辈打了招呼，回来的路上正好遇上了领完奖下来的李艺彤。

两个团队的人。

一家公司的人。

“鞠姐，好巧呀。”李艺彤远一步就笑得眯起了眼，越看越像故作姿态。

鞠婧祎眼神在她身上绕了一圈。

“恭喜恭喜，年度跨界艺人。”

“鞠姐也有吧，是什么来着？”

“你消息那么灵通会不知道？”

“刚跟郑鄂她们玩去了，没注意。”

“那你回去搜一下吧，”鞠婧祎笑着说，“我先回去了，拜拜。”

“拜拜，恭喜鞠姐！”

几个人侧身而过。

“接下来我们没有活动了吧？”李艺彤跟关姐确认。

“刚才的后台采访已经是最后的了，等会儿回去收拾好我们就可以走了。”

“哎哟喂，可太好了。我紧张一天了，总算结束了。”李艺彤靠在关姐肩上，像是劳累了一天腰酸背痛一样。

“这也是经历，以后还有这样的场合呢，早点习惯吧。”

回到休息室，李艺彤立刻换上便服，一下轻松许多，接着就是等郑鄂那个组合完事儿，大家一起坐车回去。

鞠婧祎有自己独立的车，所以已经先走了吧

李艺彤一想到这个，就正好刷到了鞠婧祎刚发的微博。

这人怕不是自己都忘了拿的是什么奖了吧，李艺彤笑着想，手指一动，将这条微博划了过去。

鞠婧祎先一步回到了生活中心，很快洗漱完毕，然后钻进被窝看起了书。她本就白，黑色的无框眼镜架在鼻梁上，显得更加清冷了。

她不太确定李艺彤到底过不过来，李艺彤也在犹豫，其实过不过来都一样，反正她们马上都要去横店，到横店再见面也不迟。

手机响起轻微的震动。

李艺彤说，今晚不过来了。

粉丝说她太胖了。

她自闭了。

鞠婧祎不屑地“啧”了一声。

脑子转了几个弯，最后还是决定安慰一下她。

“你西安人，167的骨架，连100斤都没有，可以了。”

“自闭完了横店见。”

“我先睡了，晚安。”

“鞠姐！”

“你就这么不管我了吗？！”

“找你的粉丝去吧。”

“他们嫌弃我。”

“你消失个十天半个月，他们就不嫌弃了。”

“那可不行。”

“我还是太佛了，可不能这样子。”

“我得打起精神来。”

李艺彤一个人在这边噼里啪啦，鞠婧祎都没有回复。

李艺彤猜她是不是睡着了的时候，她突然发来一句：“你想要进明星殿堂吗？”

“我想进。”

得到了预料之中的答案，手机的光映着鞠婧祎的嘴角慢慢展开弧度。

“我很纠结。”

“我不想看他们这么痛苦，去年有了40w票，可以说前无古人后无来者……没必要，真的没必要。”

“但是我又想……”

“那你减肥吧。”

“减到90斤。”

“那也太不健康了！”

“艺人哪个没病？”

“哦，你手短短。”

“其实都这么多年了，如果今年能够真的是最后一年的话，对粉丝而言也是一种解脱。”

“更何况，”李艺彤甚至能想象到鞠婧祎说这句话时脸上似笑非笑的模样，“你都狠心这么多年了，还差这一年吗？”

让粉丝投了这么多年的票，每一年粉丝都是省吃俭用，每一年他们的所有边边角角的钱，都省下来无偿给了自己，难道还不够狠心吗？

所以对粉丝的真诚与回馈，对李艺彤而言是非常重要的。从每一件具体做的事，到每一句对粉丝说的话，从每一个小心思的举动，甚至到个别有心机的安排，李艺彤承认自己不是那么单纯的人，但她也敢说，自己对粉丝的心意，是实实在在的。

“继续和粉丝相爱相杀吧，小李子！”

“我睡了，晚安。”

在手机屏幕暗下之前，鞠婧祎看到李艺彤横亘进来的一句：

“鞠婧祎，你想要什么呢？”

关掉床头灯，让房间回归黑暗。

“我想要什么，你还不清楚吗？”


End file.
